The present invention relates to training devices which assist a golfer in learning to correctly swing a golf club and a training method using such devices. More particularly, the invention relates to golf swing training devices equipped with a plurality of lasers to provide an optical indication of the complete swing path action of a golf club, including the take-away, back swing and down swing as well as the orientation of the club face during the swing.
Training aids designed to assist golfers in developing a proper golf swing have included arm braces, gloves, tubular tracks and many other devices. More recently, optical devices using lights and lasers have been proposed. An example of such a device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,941 issued to Morra which, although not prior art, discloses a particularly configured golf club having two small lights or lasers pointed in axially opposed directions, one being mounted in the upper end of the shaft and the other in the club head. By viewing the paths of light emanating from the club head and grip while striking a ball, the path of the club during the swing is visually represented. This allows one to see the variances in their swing from a proper swing plane and thus assists the golfer in learning how to correct his or her swing. However, the inclusion of the golf club head on the device may obscure the laser beam emanating from the lower end of the shaft and the shock of the impact of the head with a golf ball is likely to quickly damage the laser module in the club head. Another swing training device employing opposed lasers is found in applicant's copending application Ser. No. 09/033,438 entitled Dual Ended Laser Swing Aid. In that device, the shaft is shortened from the length of a regular golf club so that the head of the device will not visually obstruct the path of light emanating from the lower laser at the point of impact. The head on the device is configured so that it can not be used to actually strike a ball and is particularly weighted to give the foreshortened device the weight and balance of a conventional golf club.
While the aforesaid devices are very useful in teaching one the proper swing plane of a golf club, they do not provide the user with any feedback regarding the angular orientation of a club head during the swing. It is well known that even if a club is swung on a proper plane, an open club face at the point of impact with the ball will cause a ball to fade or even slice and a closed club face will cause the ball to draw or hook. Thus, while the instructional devices heretofore available may teach one how to swing the club on plane, they do not tell the user whether or not their club head would be square to the ball at impact which is necessary to execute a straight shot. It would be highly desirable if a golf swing training device not only enabled the golfer to visualize the golf club path to perfect a proper swing plane, but also provides the golfer with a visual representation of the orientation of the club head during the swing and, most importantly, through the point of impact with a ball. Such a device is found in the present invention.